My Rainbow after the Storm
by Poppy Naddeline
Summary: Preston/OC, slight Joe/Alice...Preston feels felt out after the alien event...but little does he know his rainbow has yet to appear after the storm. MY VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! please be kind :  thx


**+Hello everybody! This is truly my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! So I'm not sure it's the best. I kept on debating whether or not to write one because I really wanted to but I had never written one...so yeah. But Super 8 was so good and Joe and Alice were so cute and Cary was awesome and I really felt for Preston and Charles and Martin really had personality that I just had to write one. . I hope it's ok! :) Review and give me suggestion on how to make it better because I'm just a beginner! Thx! :)+**

**Oh yeah...I own nothing except for my character. Super 8 is a work from J J Abrams which I could never make so spectacular. :)**

Preston/OC, Joe/Alice and maybe...Cary/OC! :D

~{#}~

Summer was coming to an end. Everyone cared, of course, but nobody did quite as much as Charles.

"What the hell guys! Hello? This was the best summer ever and none of you even care! C'mon, you have to admit that this summer was frickin' mint. I mean, look at all the drama we had! The action! The mystery!" Charles shouted dramatically across the table, slamming his glass of Coke down with such a forceful bang that half of the liquid spilled out and the table nearly collapsed.

"Mhmmm…" was the closest thing to an answer Charles got. Preston looked around the table. Cary was fiddling with his new supply of firecrackers, Martin was totally absorbed in his algebra packet that his parents had insisted him on having, to get a "jump start" in school, and Joe was daydreaming, probably about Alice again. Preston didn't answer because he felt like he had no right to. After all, the "Fab Five" did not include him. Preston was used to feeling left out, since he had a younger brother that got all the attention on the house. But feeling left out by his friends was an entirely different thing.

He felt abandoned, even though he knew it wasn't their fault, and often really lonely. They were always off doing radio talk shows or appearing consistently in newspapers and posters everywhere. And even though Preston knew that when 8th grade started up, all the buzz would die down and eventually things would go back to normal, it felt like these last days of summer would never end.

~{#}~

Preston POV

"Imma going to school again! Imma going to school again!"

"Shut UP Tyler! I don't need to hear your annoying little girl voice on the first day of school so could you just kindly shut up and go bother someone else?" I yelled, trying to tie my shoes and lecture my little brother at the same time.

"C'mon fatass! Hurry up or I swear I'll blow up your front door!" screamed Cary from the sidewalk.

"Coming, coming!" I slung my new backpack over my shoulder and sped out the door.

I met up with Joe, Charles, and Cary on his driveway. Martin lived right by the bus stop so we would just meet him there.

"So...another school year, huh?" sighed Joe. "More homework and more teachers that scream at you constantly. Wonderful."

"At least you get to see Alice, like, everyday now." Charles glowered. Joe blushed cherry red, but didn't even try to defend himself, I noted. Cary snickered.

By the time the Fab Five plus me reached the bus stop, Martin was already there, nose in a math book and frantically reciting the multiplication table up to 100.

"Dude, we haven't even started first period and you're already stressing yourself out? Relax Martin! It's still summer until we step foot into the bus." Cary said, heaving his backpack into a more comfortable postion.

"Cary, I'm taking all AP classes and you have no idea how much homework they give you! If I don't start now, I'm gonna fail! And besides, It's like summer everyday for you. You blow up things outside of school, inside of school, and everywhere inbetween. No wonder all the teachers fear you. They're afraid you'll light up the classroom!" Martin scowled, and promptly went back to his numbers.

A few minutes later, the old school bus screeched to a stop at Rustleberry Lane, and everybody boarded on. I chose an empty spot near the back of the bus, leaned against the cool window frame, and closed my eyes. Nobody came to sit next to me. Joe, Charles, Cary and even Martin were being bombarded with questions and asked to sign autographs and everything. It wasn't until the bus driver yelled at everyone to find a seat that all the talking stopped and a scruffy, thin boy with freckles covering most of his face came to sit down next to me. I sighed. It was going to be a LONG day.

By the time the bus reached Lillian Middle school, it was almost time for the bell to ring. I hopped off the crowded bus and headed into the main hallway, which was already crowded with students trying to locate their lockers and reuniting with their friends they hadn't seen all summer. Because all the attention was shifting to Joe, Charles, Martin, and Cary, I was able to slip unnoticed into the crowd and went to find my locker.

And that's when I met her.

~{#}~

**Whew! Finally finished! I think this section was kinda slow and boring and I'm really sorry for that but I have to have an intro and I'm really bad at them but I promise the next few chapters are going to be soooo much better. I also know that there are lots of questions that are asked here...like why isn't Alice on the bus? well...she lives closer to school than the rest of them, so she rides her bike to school. And why haven't I mentioned the reconstructing of Lillian? well...I think I probably will later. And what about Charles film in the contest? Did he win? He's submited it, but the results aren't out yet...they will be soon.**

**If you have more questions for me then comment and I will try to answer them in the next chapter at the end. Thank you! **

**-Kat. **


End file.
